


Friends with chemistry

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Steve is in the surveillance van, a little homophobic language from the bad guy, and they can have chemistry tooooo, bad guy has one line, because they are my otp, but chin and danny are so cute, but the warning is there, drabble challenge, friends with chemistry, i reference mcdanno, i'm gonna stop tagging now, on an op, pretend lovers, so it's not too much, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin and Danny are on an op, pretending to be lovers to catch a homophobic killer. It works a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends with chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).



> Written for the awesome [tabris](http://confusetherude.tumblr.com), who gave me this prompt on the [drabble challenge](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/126769244652/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on Tumblr: 
> 
> for the drabble thing: H50 Danny/Chin (romantic or platonic, i just like these two interacting :D); 25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
> 
> I provided a bit of a mix of romantic/platonic interaction. ^_^ Hope you like it! 
> 
> Warning: there is a homophobic slur used by the bad guy. I like giving lots of warnings for stuff like this.
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Chin muttered against Danny’s neck. They rocked in a slow circle on the dance floor, each keeping an eye on one side of the room. 

“Hey, we had to look like we just met, and were overtaken by lust. I don’t think Grover would’ve been so comfortable with getting this close to me, and Kono was missing some vital equipment for this op, last I knew. Plus, Steve is too busy hacking up a lung to look at me lustfully, even outside of an op,” Danny hissed back. 

A small, “Hey!” sounded in their ears, followed by horrible coughing, and they snickered. 

“You realize that if the killer doesn’t show up tonight, we have to do this again?” Chin pointed out as he ran a hand down Danny’s back, over his waist, and slid slender fingers into the back pocket of his slacks to pull him closer. 

Danny shivered. He wasn’t expecting that reaction, but he tried to put it aside. “Yeah, I know. Hey, if it wasn’t gonna be Steve, I’m glad it’s you buddy.” There, buddy, they were buddies. This wasn’t weird, no sirree. 

They danced quietly for a little longer, until the music changed tempo again to something bouncier. Danny, for all of his energetic expositions, didn’t bounce. Well, not outside of naked escapades in bed. 

Chin grabbed his hand and led him to the side door. They burst out into the alley in an apparent rush to be together. Chin pressed Danny into the wall, and their eyes met from mere inches away as their breath mingled. 

“Ready to do this?” Chin asked, breathless. 

Danny nodded and gasped out, “Oh yeah, so ready. Kiss me.” 

Chin broke their gaze by tipping his head forward to brush their lips together. Danny strained to listen to his surroundings while wrapped up in the surprising softness of his best friend’s lips. He let his hands wander across Chin’s backside and found himself impressed. 

“Fucking faggots, hope your dirty fucking tryst was worth it,” came the sinister growl from just beyond Chin. 

Chin and Danny met each other’s eyes again, then grinned. Time to take care of business.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com), come flail with me about fannish things!


End file.
